


Only Gold Is Hot Enough

by tehhumi



Series: Octobercest 2019 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Get Together, M/M, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Valinor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: The three of them knew that if word ever got out of their relationship, people would get it wrong. They would assume that the fierce Lord of Himring had commanded Amrod and Amras to his bed. If people knew that the three of them had been together since Valinor, they would say the far older Maedhros had manipulated his youngest brothers, gentling them to his touch as their bodies just started to awaken to lust.Such speculation could not be further from the truth.





	Only Gold Is Hot Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Ambarussa can refer to Amras, Amrod, or the pair of them.  
Mostly using Sindarin names because I think it provides the right amount of confusion for twincest. :P

Maedhros was walking back from the palace to Feanor’s house outside the city. The path went through a grove of trees shortly after it split of the main road, offering a shield from both the bright midday light and the gazes of passersby.

The Ambarussa were waiting around a bend in the path. 

“Hello Maedhros,” Amras greeted him.

“Hello Amras, Amrod. What are you two up to?”

“We actually wanted to talk with you, if you have a minute.”

“Sure, what about?” Maedhros walked over to where the twins were standing.

“We have a request for you,” Amrod said.

“More like an offer,” Amras said.

“What then?”

“Everyone knows that you’re the most beautiful elf in Valinor.”

“Except perhaps Finrod, but he’s practically Vanyarin.”

“Amrod and I are no slouches either. And you look so much like us.”

“We want you.”

“And we think you want us too.”

Maedhros said, “Of course I want you around, you’re family.”

Amras rolled his eyes. “Not want us around, _want_ us. We want stroke every inch of you. See the ways your body is different from each other’s, and the ways it is the same. Learn the sound of your voice in pleasure as well as we know our own.”

“That is forbidden—we are brothers, the same blood!”

“Are you worried about corrupting us?”

“Yes.”

Amrod kissed Amras on the lips slow and sensual and with obvious familiarity. He said to Maedhros, “Don’t be.”

Maedhros’s heart hammered in his chest. The twins never had a concept of personal space around each other, but this was too far. “You shouldn’t.”

“Oh? We share so many things, is it surprising we share a bed as well?”

“Or that we wish to share a lover?”

“We’ve been with others before, but it’s always wrong. One of us and a stranger while the other waits far away, or finds a stranger of my own and try to see the person underneath me rather than the one in front of Amrod.”

Maedhros’s curiosity was faster than his conscience. “You’ve always been with one person at a time?”

“To be with multiple others while separated from Ambarussa would be terrifying, loose among that many hands with none to cling to.”

“And we know that people would be repelled by this, and gossip in the streets.”

“So we can’t ask in a bar in downtown Tirion—or even the backstreets of Formenos—if someone wants to spend the night with both of us. But you won’t—you love us and want us to be happy, not outcasts.”

“Plus, if you tell anyone, the stain would come down on the whole family.” Amrod hugged Amras tightly around the waist in worry of what would happen if they were discovered..

“Marred, the lot of us,” Amras nodded. “We should be kept far away where we can’t corrupt anyone else, but also separated from each other so we don’t do something licentious. Do you suppose we’d get to write letters?”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Maedhros promised. “It would do more harm than good.”

“But you do think it’s doing us harm?”

“You said yourselves that you can’t have normal relationships.”

“But we don’t want normal relationships, so it doesn’t matter to us.”

“You don’t want the bliss and completeness of a marriage bond?”

Amras shrugged. “By all accounts it is weaker than a twin bond.”

“And what about you?” Amrod asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you want a marriage bond, with a house and kids and spending the rest of your life with someone who you spent a century pining after?”

“Of course. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You’ve been with multiple people at once, and we all know the Valar have forbidden that.”

“How did you even hear about that?”

“You just admitted it.”

“We don’t mind,” Amras put in. “It will be good to have one of us who knows what they’re doing. Bawdy songs and erotic poetry can only take you so far.”

“You haven’t complained before,” Amrod said.

“Yes, but now we’ve got someone we _can_ ask, rather than just slathering my arm with oil and hoping for the best.”

“That was fun.”

“Yes, it was.”

Maedhros said, “If you take so much pleasure in each other, why do you even need me?”

“There are some things that are just not possible with only two people.”

“I want to feel Ambarussa’s cock sliding against mine in something much softer and tighter than our fists.”

“I want to know how it feels to fuck someone and be fucked at the same time, the cock in my ass driving me even deeper into my brother’s ass below me with every thrust. And to give up control completely, let one person take my ass while another takes my mouth until I come untouched, with seed dripping from both ends.”

“We wouldn’t leave your pleasure out though, Maedhros.”

“Of course not. With how well we coordinate, I bet we could suck your cock and your nipples in the same rhythm.”

“I was thinking kiss open his mouth and his ass at once, you mirror what he does to my tongue so that it feels almost like he’s eating himself out.”

Maedhros said, “Is that even possible?”

“We aren’t always simultaneous when we come, but within a few seconds of each other. Keeping mirrored when neither of us is being teased should be easy.”

“If you mean is it possible to eat yourself out, the answer is no, we’ve tried.”

“Is there any depraved act that you _haven’t_ tried?”

Amras shrugged. “Not many that we know of.”

“If you have any suggestions though, we’re all ears.”

“We’re always happy to take advice from our beautiful big brother.”

“You could watch too.”

“Someone needs to make sure we don’t hurt ourselves. You want your baby brothers to stay safe, don’t you?”

Maedhros took a steadying breath. “Brotherly concern would be a very odd reason to have sex with someone.”

“I was just suggesting you be in the room; you don’t have to touch if you really don’t want too.”

“But we wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“Oh yes, if the sight of me with Ambarussa’s cock down my throat overcomes your self-control, we would not be displeased at all. We make a very arousing sight, if I do say so myself.”

“Far better to watch both of us together in the mirror, than just touch myself in front of one.”

“So what do you say?” Amras looked out from under his eyelashes at Maedhros.

Maedhros said, “You think that the sight of you together will be incredibly arousing because you both look like me. Wouldn’t that be incredibly narcissistic, on all our parts?”

“Since when has narcissism been seen as a flaw in this family? Strength recognizes strength and beauty recognizes beauty. You know your strengths, and we know ours.”

“Also it’s far too late for us to be humble about our looks.”

“It’s true, we’ve both received much praise of our bodies from the one we trust most.” Amras gave Amrod a quick peck on the lips, then turned back to Maedhros. “You’ve heard our offer. Tomorrow, father and Curufin leave for a mining expedition. Celegorm is unlikely to return from Orome’s hunt for the next month. Caranthir and mother are going into the city to learn more sculpting techniques, and Maglor is still trying to find some sense in Vanyarin music.”

“In other words, the house will be for just the three of us all day.”

“No pressure, of course.”

“But who knows when we’ll next have such an opportunity.”

“Ambarussa and I plan to take full advantage of it, whether or not you join in. We’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Amrod stroked Maedhros’s hair—the first time either of them had touched him in the whole encounter—and the pair of them walked off. Maedhros was incredibly aroused, and wondered if he should invent an excuse to go back into Tirion tomorrow to avoid being trapped in the house with them. But that might make the Ambarussa think he despised them now that he knew of their relationship. Surely he had enough self-control to get through one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly unlikely to write the next morning, but I assure you that Maedhros does _not_ have enough self control.


End file.
